PowerPuff Brother
by fireshadow45
Summary: what if the powerpuffs have a super powered brother who was going to four of the girls alias


PowerPuff Brother

Pairing Naruto x Harem

Story starts

"The city of Townville is the home of the first superheroes The PowerPuff Girls but they were not the first hero to save Townville ", said the Narrator. A tall stranger with long blond hair, cold blue eyes, and three whiskers on each cheek, His name is Naruto Utonium the son of Professor Utonium and soon to be husband of the beautiful Ms. Sara Bellum.

As he was walk through Townville to see his father after so long he see three blurs of blue, green , and a mix of red and pink flying through the sky so he go to see what it is because he thought that all crime of Townville was gone after he left to go on his journey through the world. Then he turns a corner to see the powerpuff girls fighting Mojo jojo in his giant robot now he now the city is in good hands after the fight he wants to congratulate them on a job well done but he though he do it later .

As he got on the Pokey oak street he sees a big white house with 3 big windows and as he walks up to the red door as he was about to knock on the door a red blur tackle him crying in his chest it was his soon to be wife Ms. Sara Bellum. Then Naruto started to rub the back of her head to calm her down so he picks her up bridal style in to the house to have a very long talk.

"Shh its okay I home now honey", said Naruto in a caring voice but unknown to him there were others from his past coming back to find him. "Uhm", said the Professor as he want to welcome him home from is long journey around the world and he couldn't wait to tell Naruto that he was three younger sister that are superheroes just like their brother.

But lurking in the shadow was Ms. Keene who has had a crash on Naruto since pre-school but she is not the only one who loves him along with her is Sedusa and Femme fatale. lean in to see if was really him but then she lean in too far and fell on her face then the professor and Naruto who holds the now asleep . "April Keene is that you' "How are you it's been too long ", said an excited Naruto trying not to drop Sara. Ms. Keene was surprised that he remembers her after 15th years since the day he made his promise.

Flashback 15 years ago

There were four people who were crying and trying to the man they love from leaving them forever but to the veil they couldn't stop him from following to his destiny. But how could they even if they are in love with him. But who are these people. They are Naruto Utonium who was trying to leave but he was being held back by Sara Bellum, , Sedusa, and Femme fatale as they were trying to hold him back.

"Why are all of you trying to stop me from leave", asked a questionable Naruto because Naruto is like his father when it came to the opposite sex. Then they replied back "Because we love you ", they said in unison. That made Naruto stop in his tracks as hear those words from them, he through it was a dream so Naruto slapped himself to see if he was dreaming but he wasn't because he felt the pain from the slap.

Then he turns to them and said, "You love me but how and why". As turn away with a painful look that in his eyes and the girls could see it and they all knew why it was there so they turn away so he couldn't see it. Then Keene said," We have always have love you and not as a crush but love at first sight love". Next was Sara Belllum to speak and said," But we were always afraid to tell you are true feelings and what you might say". Naruto was thinking on what too said because his best friends were telling him that they love. What will he do now then it hit him that his feelings that he have for it was love too. "Girls I promise to return to you all in 15 years from now okay and it's a promise of a lifetime.

The Girls were happy that returns his feeling of his love and that he will return to them safely. That day ask them all to marry him when he returns to them and they all said yes they would love to marry him.

End of Flashback

Naruto smiled at that memory but he still needed to find Sedusa and Femme Fatale and give them their rings. But where was he going two wedding rings before they Sedusa and Femme Fatale find him before he could think more a blue blur ran right in to him and what he could see the blur was a little girl with blonde twin pony tails. Then two more blur came thought the door it was Blooms and buttercup and the one on Naruto chest was bubbles. Then Naruto said "Dad who are the little girls and why do they the same powers I do?"


End file.
